


When Hell Gives You Lemons

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Gen, Hell, Humor, Soft Drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ligur is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Hell Gives You Lemons

"It's bleedin' hot today," Ligur said. 

His minions kept their heads, horns, tentacles and wings down. It was _always_ hot in Hell, and there wasn't much point talking about it. Especially not to their superior, who generally only put his imagination to work in tormenting subordinates.

"'Ere," Ligur said, kicking his guard captain genially. "Wot's that the humans say about fruit and making drinks and that?"

"When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, Your Grace?"

"We don't have any lemons," another said.

"We _do_ have alligators," the captain said hastily.

The resulting isotonic drink was disgusting, but Ligur liked that.


End file.
